Murderer
by Namgum
Summary: Everything was perfectly fine until one of the original smashers is found dead in a closet. Now, all the smashers have to team up with together to find who's causing these killings. But how can they, as for each dead person found, there's always a different killer? Who's the mastermind causing this to all happen? Rated T for multiple character deaths.
1. Chapter 1 - The First Victim

Link yawned as he sat up from his bed, stretching out his arms. He sheltered his eyes from the harming sunlight that came through his window and slowly got up from his bed, walking towards the bathroom to get ready.

After minutes of tidying up for the day, Link hurriedly put on his green hat and rushed down the stairs, noticing how quiet the halls were. Was he up early or something? Usually, there would be someone doing something out of the ordinary-it was a daily part of the life.

Link looked downstairs, finding nothing but the TV on the news channel. He raised an eyebrow at the odd scene when he noticed a familiar tail out of the corner of his eye. Whatever the thing was, it noticed Link staring and scampered off into the kitchen, the Hylian trailing after it. When he had reached the kitchen, he stopped and found himself in awe.

_**"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LINK!"**_

A chorus of numerous voices cheered as confetti fell from above. Link couldn't help but smile at the sight of friends and smashers all together in one small kitchen. He sighed and shook his head, laughing a little.

"You guys," the Hylian started as he walked closer to the birthday cake that was placed kindly on the kitchen desk, "you really shouldn't have done something like this for me."

"Are you kidding me?" a brown-haired boy chirped up. He smiled brightly at the blond, giving him a light punch on his arm. "It's your birthday! How could we not do this?!"

"Yeah, Link," a deep voice said from behind. The said Hylian turned around to see Ike smirking at him in a teasing manner. "I thought we were friends, man..." he mumbled, fake pain in his voice.

Link laughed. "No, no. You guys are my friends!" He looked at the people who was in the kitchen, noticing how crowded it was. Almost everyone was here–even his enemy, Ganondorf! Probably forced, the blond thought in amusement, finding the Gerudo's uncomfortable expression to be entertaining.

"Ugh, can we get over this?" a blond woman asked as she rolled her eyes, a smile written over her lips. "Whatever we are to you, we'll still consider you as our friend."

"Maybe not me," Sonic whispered awkwardly, receiving a glare from the red plumber that stood next to him.

"Anyway," Mario coughed, returning back to his smile, "Happy birthday, Link. We're very happy to spend this moment with you!"

Everyone cheered once again, smashers launching their confetti cannons in the air. Link only smiled as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, honored to be the "birthday boy".

* * *

><p>"And here you go, Link!" Princess Peach beamed towards him, handing him a plate on cake. Everyone else had received the same, the only difference with Link's cake being slightly bigger than the others. He nodded his gratitude to her and walked into the living room, finding most of the smashers talking happily to each other.<p>

As he walked past some of the smashers, he noticed how every now and then, they would give him a warming smile. Admittedly, it brought the Hylian joy and happiness.

"You look awfully cheery," a gentle voice said from behind.

Link whipped his head back to find it was the princess of Hyrule, looking quite amused by her hero's behavior. He blushed at how improper he looked, mumbling a small apology to her.

"I'm sorry, Princess. I didn't think you would be here," he awkwardly explained as he looked at the ground shyly.

"Please, Link," the princess laughed softly, "no need for titles here. I'm just Zelda to you and everyone else, correct?"

Link blinked a few times before laughing along with her. "I guess you have a point. Sorry Zelda." His eyes lingered over to an empty table, seated for two. He motioned over to her if she wanted to sit down, and she nodded, the two Hylians walking silently to their destination.

"So," the blond started as he leaned back into his chair a bit, "the place seems livelier than usual, huh?"

Zelda smiled. "I can see why, though. Everyone was pretty happy when you finally showed up, eager to finally get the 'party' started."

"I'm guessing you're taking that from Fox's words?" Link asked as he searched for the light-brown fox. He found the space animal, happily chatting with a blue bird and a wolf.

The brunette laughed once more, nodding her head. "Indeed I am."

The two Hylians sat in silence, Link taking a piece from his cake and Zelda calmly looking at everyone's happy faces. The hero would often glance over to the princess, his mind trying to find a topic to talk about. Then, much to his rescue, Ike appeared.

"Sup, lovebirds," the mercenary greeted nonchalantly. Link blushed and glared at his friend who just chuckled; Zelda, however, acted like nothing happen. "Having some privacy-talking, huh? Sorry to intrude."

"Ike," the blond Hylian sighed with a frown, "what do you want?"

"I'm bored," the blue-haired mercenary replied with a shrug. "And I wanted to congrats you on turning twenty-one." He sighed, chuckling. "Man, look at you. When I first met you, you were eighteen years old! Now you're twenty-one! Are you time traveling or something?"

"Ike!" Link scowled as he was reminded of his age. "What the heck!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth," he shrugged.

Zelda, who was listening on in the two's conversation, looked at Link in surprise. "You're twenty-one?"

By this time, Link was wishing for Ike to never come over here in the first place. Instead of growling curses at his blue-haired friend, he put on a convincing smile. "Yeah, I am," he explained rather awkwardly. "Pretty old, huh?"

Zelda couldn't help but laugh a little. "Old? Why, Ganondorf is older than that."

Ike snickered along the princess, the two offering Link to join in. And he did, laughing more than he should with the duo. The blond regained himself and took a small breath. He wasn't laughing, but he was still chuckling, much to the amusement of his friends.

* * *

><p>Nighttime had arrived and all the smashers were reported to go to their dorms and sleep. Of course, the younger smashers were forced to do so first, many of them complaining at how unfair they had to go to sleep earlier than the adults. Next were the Pokemon, then the other species, and finally, the humans. Everyone wished each other a goodnight and soon, the mansion was at peace, all the smashers asleep. There was only a remaining few smashers up, but most of them were getting ready to sleep.<p>

"I can't believe we just spent our whole day celebrating Link's birthday!" the Monado wielder exclaimed in amazement. He sat on his bed, polishing the sword as he looked at in admiration. "We should have birthdays more often!"

A pair of brown eyes, belonging to a silver-haired tactician, looked at his friend in amusement. "I don't think Master Hand would allow that, Shulk," he shook his head.

"What do you mean? A birthday is a birthday, right?! BIRTHDAYS SHALL HAPPEN EVERYDAY!" The British blond laughed maniacally, earning a weird look from his roommate. He just smiled and stood up, walking towards his room. "Come on, Robin! You know you want it too!" he accused, ruffling the tactician's hair.

The silver-haired man glared at his rooommate in a light-hearted manner and punched him on the shoulder. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He smirked. "You don't know if you're not me."

"Guess you have a point," the blond sighed as he stretched out his limbs. He yawned. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep. Night, Rob!" Shulk said as he gave his friend a small smile and entered his room, closing the door behind him.

"Night," Robin simply said as he went back to his studies. He looked at the desk covered with scattered papers and groaned in frustration, tapping his pencil on his chin. "Maybe... No, that won't work it. Especially on Sonic, considering how fast he is."

The tactician crumbled another paper covered in drawings and threw it on the ground, scratching his head with a frown. He peeked outside his window and found nothing suspicious outside, causing him to wonder how long he'll stay up for tonight. It was infuriating, trying to find techniques of winning against some of the smashers. He wanted to impress them due to the fact that he was a newcomer. Everyone had high hopes for him, and he didn't want to disappoint.

"Maybe something to drink will clear my mind a bit..."

Robin nodded firmly to himself and got up from his chair, grabbing his precious coat. He smiled sadly at it, reminding himself the adventures and difficulties he, Chrom, and the others had to go through. He pulled his arms in his sleeves and grabbed a tome, putting it safely in his pocket before walking towards the door. Careful to not make a noise, he made sure to close the door quietly.

* * *

><p>When he finally arrived downstairs with no one noticing, the tactician found himself in the kitchen, grabbing a carton of milk. He poured himself a glass, drinking down the white liquid. He let out a satisfied sigh, rubbing his tummy. He laughed childishly to himself and placed the carton back in the fridge before returning back to his room.<p>

As he walked in the halls of the second floor (it was where his room laid after all), Robin found himself comfortable in the silence that took over. Everything looked more scenic that it usually would, the moon shining its ray through the windows.

So far, so normal.

The silver-haired male walked further down the halls, taking a turn. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a shadow creeping up to him, something in their hands. He stopped suddenly and reached for his thunder tome, sweating nervously. Did someone break into the smash mansion? No, that couldn't be, as Master Hand and Crazy Hand made sure the whole place was covered in security-it would absolutely impossible!

Unless, it was one of the smashers?

Fearing the thought of getting killed by another smasher, Robin quickly gathered himself, pulled out his tome, and stood back defensively, glaring at the figure that stood in front of him. Despite the source of light from the windows, he found it strangely hard to see who stood before him. All he saw was a sword, shining its blade at him.

"Who are you?" he asked in a mumble, charging up the tome. The figure relaxed a little when he spoke, but the tactician stood guard, his eyes not wavering. Was this a trick?

Suddenly, the figure put away their sword, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank Naga it's just you, Robin," a familiar voice said, snapping him out of his position. They took a step forward, the moonlight revealing who it belonged to.

He blinked. "Lucina?"

Standing in front of was the future Princess of Ylisse, a nervous smile on her face. She waved at him and looked at the charging tome he still had in his hand. The tactician took the hint and put away the tome, smiling sheepishly at her.

"Sorry about that–I didn't think anyone would still be awake," he stated as he fixed his coat. He then gave her a warm smile, grinning. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

Lucina shook her head, a small smile on her face. "I could ask you the same thing." She stopped for a moment, thinking whether or not she should tell him her reason being. "If you must know, however, I heard a noise downstairs. Didn't you?"

Noise? The tactician put on a thoughtful look, trying to recall if he heard anything while he was in his room. In vain, he frowned and shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid. I didn't." He looked over to the blunette, a curious look in his eyes. "What did you hear?" he asked suddenly, a keen tone of interest in his voice.

Lucina frowned, thinking. "I think...I heard a crash. It definitely came from downstairs, so I was actually on my way to investigate."

Robin arched an eyebrow. Downstairs, huh? That means that the crash happened when he was in the kitchen. But the problem lied where it happened. And that was the major downfall.

"Can I come with you? I'm actually quite curious as to what caused that noise."

The Ylissean princess looked like she was going to object to the idea but gave it some thought afterwards. Somebody to watch her back was rather tempting... Nevertheless, she agreed and the two set off to their investigation downstairs.

* * *

><p>They looked all over the first floor, looking for any signs of damage or a crash of some sorts. Much to their hard efforts, they found nothing but complete silence when they finally decided to take a break from their searching. It was starting to worry the silver-haired tactician, and he was beginning to lose hope. The blue-haired princess, however, was starting to get frustrated with their meaningless effort.<p>

"Lucina, are you positive you heard it downstairs?" Robin asked his friend, his doubt increasingly getting bigger by each second. "What if you just imagined it?"

"Yes, Robin, I'm positive," the princess snapped, her words harsher than she intended. The male looked at her with wide eyes, causing her to realize her mistake. She sighed and frowned to herself. "I'm sorry–I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"No, no, it's my own fault," the tactician quickly reassure her, giving her a gentle smile. "I shouldn't be doubting my friend right now." He laughed lightly. "In reality, I should be giving you my full trust."

Lucina returned a smile back at him, her nerves relaxing little by little. "I appreciate your words," she said quietly, earning another smile. She gave him a determined expression as she clenched her fists. "I will find the source of that crash, Robin!" she declared as her eyes shined. "So...you don't have to help me anymore if it's too much of a bother."

The silver-haired male smirked to this as he stood up from the couch, ruffling his hair. "Who said I didn't want to stop helping?" He chuckled at the princess' confused gaze on him and (unknowingly) patted her head. "I want to find the source of that crash too!"

The Ylisean princess nodded, encouraged by her friend's sudden change of attitude. The two then proceeded to search the first floor again when something caught the tactician's attention. He stopped his analyzing of the living room and stared at a door.

"Hey, Lucina?"

The said princess poked her head from the kitchen. "Yes?"

Robin bit his lip before turning towards her. "Did you check this closet yet?" he asked, pointing to the door that hid next to the staircase. Slowly, the princess made her way over to him, eyeing the closet with concern.

"I don't believe I have..." she stated quietly, as she gave a knowing look to the male. "Do you think...?"

"Maybe. This is the only place we haven't checked, correct?" he shrugged, his hand on the doorknob. "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

Carefully, Robin twisted the knob, opening the door with a creak. It opened fully and he turned on the lightswitch, looking inside. He froze, his blood running cold. Lucina, confused at her comrade's shock, peeked over his shoulder, her eyes widening in horror and realization.

"Robin–"

"Get Master Hand, Lucina. Quickly."

The princess, having no objections, quickly ran off, her face pale as if she saw a ghost. The tactician shakily stood away from the door, leaning on the wall beside it. He swallowed down his upcoming appetite and let out an agitated sigh, his mind painted with the image of the closet.

A pool of blood. Belonging to a famous smasher. Who was just lying there on the ground. With glass shards hanging outside of his back. His eyes lifeless as he gazed at the wall, the last thing he saw before perishing. A friend to all the smashers who was loved by many and hated by few fans across the world. And broken bottle of wine that laid shattered next to him.

Fox McCloud, dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How many of you actually thought I was talking Link towards the end? I mean, you would think so, considering he ****_was_**** in the first part of the chapter. In reality, I just wanted to set the story in a nice and peaceful mood... But then I ruined it so, yaayyy.**

**Anyway, this is a actually a "test" to improve my writing skills and to see if I can write other genres besides friendship. Of course, this story will include character deaths! Lots of them. Prepare for the guilt and betrayal from what you thought were your "friends"... And yes, I will be killing some of my favorite smashers, seeing that it wouldn't be fair. **

**As far as my plan goes, there will be no romance-type of moments. Maybe. I'm still debating over it... I'll probably include ****_some_****, just to light up the mood, but overall, it won't play an important part of the story. Just imagine "friendship" written across this fic. Of course, my opinion changes over time, so you might see some pairings or hinted ones.**

**This is going to be my second fic on this website, so please: any tips or reviews are greatly appreciated. I should also warn you that if you're going to read this, it's not going to be your typical "[line of dialogue] said [character]" and just that. I will literally be giving details, details, and details to describe the characters or the scenario. Remember that this ****_is _****made to improve my writing. It's also something I've had in mind for a long time, so I want to put all my enjoyment into this. So, if you hate reading ****_a lot _****of words, then...I guess this isn't made for you? Please give it a try, nevertheless!**

**I think that's all I've wanted to include here. I'll try not to have such long "A/N", seeing that not a lot of people read them? I don't really know, hahah. If you see any mistakes or anything that doesn't make any sense, please tell me and I'll try to fix it in the best way possible! I hope you're all prepared for some surprises I have in mind! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Lies and Suspicion

Pit woke up to the sound of mumbles in the next room, snapping him out of his precious dream. He yawned, stretching out his wings that caused a loose feather to fall. He blinked at the sight but returned his focus back to the other room, where the voices (two, he presumed) was still talking. Then, he heard the conversation come to an end and a door closing. The angel leaned up from his bed and waited.

Another angel entered, looking almost identical as the other, the difference being the black appearance he had. He looked over to Pit, his red eyes staring into blue ones. The two didn't lose eye contact, waiting for the other to say something. They stayed like that for a brief few seconds when the black angel finally looked away, grabbing his silver bow.

"Pittoo? What's going on?" the white angel asked his mirrored self frantically, falling out of bed. He shook the pain away and gave the other angel a curious look.

Dark Pit sighed, not even bothering to reply a nasty remark to him. The black angel thought to himself for a moment before frowning. He took a step towards his counterpart, groaning from the headache he was having. His eyes turned from annoyed to serious.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Pit nodded eagerly, shaking from excitement.

The black-haired boy glowered his gaze at his opposite self, frowning. "What the hell are you getting excited over? This isn't something to be exactly proud of."

"What do you mean?" the angel asked in confusion.

Dark Pit looked away, a flash of guilt written over his face. Shakily, he returned his gaze back to Pit, who was still looking at him in confusion.

"Someone died."

* * *

><p>Falco quickly rushed downstairs, seeing that most of the smashers were waiting for his arrival. He apologized for not coming here sooner, but the headmaster reassured him that it was fine, saying that he wasn't the only one running late. Soon, all the smashers, veterans and new, arrived and the special announcement began. Though, the bird couldn't help but feel as if someone was missing...<p>

"I apologize for waking you all up at such a late time," Master Hand stated, sounding stressed. "However, I must tell you that this is a very important meeting that we have to discuss."

"Can we get on with it already?" Ganondorf snapped, his patience running low. "I'm missing out on my sleep!"

Master Hand frowned (?) and shook his...body.

"I know that, Ganon," the hand sighed in frustration. "But I don't think any one of you will be able to sleep after the news I give you."

"What do you mean?" one of the younger smashers, Ness, chirped up. "Is it something bad or something?"

The headmaster frowned, seeing that all of the younger smashers were present. He nervously looked over to his brother, who was in deep thought. The younger hand took the sign and floated over to them, asking them in his usual voice, "Hey, kids! WANT TO GO ON AN ADVENTURE?! AN ADVENTURE THAT LEADS TO THE LANDS OF DREAMS! It'll be AWESOME!"

The younger smashers looked worriedly at each other, knowing that the hands were trying to hide something from them. Still, it was for the best, and they agreed, following the younger hand upstairs. Once they were out of sight, Master Hand sighed.

_Why would R.O.B. want to include the kids into this?_ the headmaster sighed to himself, looking over to the said robot that stared blankly at him. _When I meant everyone, I didn't mean **every**one._

Marth frowned, noticing the hand silence. "It is bad news, isn't it?" He coughed awkwardly. "What is it, then? The faster you give us the news, the more time we'll be able to process it."

"Ah, yes, of course!" Master Hand exclaimed in embarrassment. He wanted to slap himself over how slow he was taking this. "How should I–"

"Master Hand," a voice reminded him from the sides. He noticed that it was Robin, giving him a serious and irritated look. "If you don't get it on with, I'll do it."

The headmaster sighed and nodded–he can't beat around the bush anymore. "Something very horrible has happened," he stated firmly. "It seems as though someone...has died." The hand waited for their reaction, the heavy atmosphere taking over. Then, all at once, everyone exploded into panic.

"SOMEONE DIED? HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"Is this supposed to be some damn joke? How the hell is somebody able to die?!"

_"POYO, POYO!"_

"There's no way somebody could had died, though... I thought this place was safe and secured!"

"Master Hand, please tell us you're lying! Which one of us could had died when all of us are here?!"

The hand stayed silent at the cries of horror and panic, frowning to himself. Did they not notice who was missing? Of all people, even _those two_ didn't notice? "Listen up, everyone!" he shouted, catching all the smashers' attention. "I want you to take a very close look around you. Then, I want you to tell me who you don't see."

All the smashers looked at each other worriedly, but nevertheless, they complied, looking around carefully.

"Pika."

_"I'm right here, Pikachu,"_ the aura Pokemon frowned.

"I don't see Olimar," Ike said as he squinted his eyes to find the small man in the spacesuit. He felt a tug on his pants and found the spaceman waving at him. "Oh, never mind then."

Samus looked around, trying to find a certain boxer. She smirked. "I don't see Little Mac anywhere." The said person, who was actually in front of her, resisted to snap at her as she just snickered.

Falco, one of the serious onlookers, noticed that all of them was here. However, after searching carefully, he realized that there _was_ one smasher missing. "Hey," he spoke up, catching the others' attention, "I don't see Fox anywhere."

The others stopped their search for their friends and looked for the missing red fox, discovering that he was, indeed, missing. Their hearts stopped as they turned back to Master Hand, who was silently waiting.

Falco widened his eyes in both horror and realization. He took a wary step forward to the hand, his heart falling. "You...you don't mean..."

Master Hand refused to actually look at the blue bird. "I'm...sorry, Falco," he said quietly, his voice rough. "When we found him, there was nothing we could do–he was already long dead."

Everyone in the room looked at the blue bird with sympathy in their eyes, who was still trying to process the news.

Huh.

His friend.

**Dead?**

It was a funny thought, causing a chuckle from the ace pilot. The smashers looked at him in concern and worry. Master Hand, undisturbed by the sudden action, sighed.

"Falco, we–"

"You're joking, right?" he asked suddenly, laughing. He looked at the hand with a crazed look. "What do you take Fox for? He's not someone to be taken down easily!" Falco stayed quiet for a brief second before frowning. "Don't take me as some idiot! I'm an animal, but I still have a brain," he snapped with a scowl. "Now just tell me where he's hiding, so we can go back to sleep!"

Master Hand floated silently, curious at the change in attitude the bird. His words might had said one thing, but his eyes told a different feeling. Was...this his own way of escaping reality?

"See? Now you're all quiet!" Falco broke into a smirk. "Your plan's all ruined now! And you thought I was the fool," he snickered

Another voice spoke up, this time belonging to a familiar wolf. "That's awfully strange," he started sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "I thought for sure that you _were_ the fool."

The avian snapped his attention to the once-before space pirate. "What are you trying to say, Wolf?" he asked in a low tone.

"That you're a _foo__l. _Duh," Wolf replied back with a smug expression. "You think you're all tough, huh? I've seen _frogs_ do better than that."

Falco took offense to his comment, his nerves snapping. "Are you trying to pick a fight with me, bud?"

The gray wolf only shrugged. "Maybe." His smirk turned into a serious one as he walked over to his other rival. "It's actually pretty _pathetic_ watching you."

The other smashers watched as the two space animals glared down at each other, both not wanting to back down. If one bothered to look away, he would instantly be pounced on by the other.

"...That's quite enough from you two," Master Hand sighed as he floated his way between the two. "We don't need any more problems than we do now." He faced Wolf with disappointment. "You. I will not allow fights in this mansion unless it's out on the stages." He then glared at Falco. "And _you_. I understand if you do not believe me, but please, don't try to prove me wrong. I know better than you do, after all. It's all up to you whether you want to accept the truth or not."

The avian looked like he was about to object but rolled his eyes, knowing that he'll receive punishments if he pushed the topic any further. He glared at the wolf before making his way up the stairs. "I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me with this stupid stuff."

"We didn't need you anyway," Wolf grumbled, turning his back and going back to his wall. Once he left, the gray wolf let out a howl, stretching. "So, where's the body?"

Master Hand looked back at the smasher, wondering how he could easily dismiss the topic like that. It sounded like he didn't care, or he _tried_ not to. It was hard to tell, considering that the wolf only participated in just one tournament.

"Anyway," Robin finally spoke up, his patience running low, "to answer your question, he's at a special area authorized by the police and others. Only those who have permission is allowed to look at the victim." He thought for a moment, his eyes looking back at a door. "In case you haven't noticed, you may have noticed that the closet next to the staircase is now off-limits. That's where it took place."

Everyone looked over to the closet that stood next to the staircase to find that it was blocked off by yellow tape that read, **"CAUTION!"**

"So...what do we do now?" Mega Man asked as his eyes trailed off to the white tape on the ground. "Are we...just going to pretend this never happened?"

"I'm still working on that," Master Hand said he floated back and fourth, thinking. "Though, that seems to be the case."

"But what about Fox?!" Pit asked in desperation. "Is he going to have to retire?"

"Nobody but the police and us know about what happened to Fox," Lucina spoke up for the first time. "And the police specifically told us not to tell anyone outside of here."

"That is correct," Master Hand agreed. He sighed suddenly, shaking his whole body. "We'll have to tell everyone outside the tournament that Fox is temporarily on vacation."

All the smashers looked at each other with worry, the same question on mind.

"Do you know...who killed Fox, Master Hand?"

The hand didn't seem able to respond to their question, wondering that for himself.

"I...I don't."

"How did you find him?" Link asked with a look of concern.

"Oh, I didn't find him," the hand explained, motioning over to the two Fire Emblem newcomers. "They did."

Everyone turned their attention over to the tactician and princess, their eyes looking at them with...suspicion? Robin widened his eyes at the accusation before defending for himself and his friend.

"You think we killed Fox?"

When he said that, almost everyone looked away in shame. The male opened his mouth in shock before turning to Master Hand.

He was also looking at the two with suspicion.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we could have killed Fox!" he explained frantically, hoping that someone would believe their innocence. Unfortunately, no one did.

"I mean...what were you two doing out of your rooms?" the famous Hero-King asked awkwardly.

Trying to prevent any misunderstandings, Robin quickly stated, "I was thirsty, so I went downstairs to the kitchen to get something to drink! When I was going back to my room, I encountered Lucina. That's all that happened!"

Ike raised an eyebrow. "All?"

Lucina spoke up this time, "I actually left my room to investigate a crash I heard downstairs. That was when I met Robin." She paused for a moment's silence before continuing. "We searched all over the place and finally discovered the closet. That's where we...found..."

"Okay, okay, we get it," Link sighed as he messaged his temples. He gave them a warm smile. "Sorry for not trusting you two."

"Well, _I_ still don't trust them," one of the other smashers mumbled loud enough for others to hear. An agreement of mumbles was heard, causing the tactician and princess to glance worriedly at each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Falco's not buying it. I mean, would you too, if you best friend suddenly died? I don't think I would...**

**Anyway, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, adding this to your favorite lists already, and following the story! Special thanks to _Zelda the Wise, Twilight Joltik, and AlexMakoto_ for reviewing on the first chapter! I appreciate your kind words! ****The way I'm planning this story is a little bit mind-boggling, but I'm hoping for it to turn serious little by little. Hopefully, you all will stick to this story! :)**

**As for the main character of this story, there will be multiple of them, depending on the chapter itself. So, let's just say someone dies in the "Star Fox" series (Fox, in this case). That means that I'll mostly be focusing on Falco and Wolf. However, that will not always be the case, due to the fact that some characters are just them in general (Wii Fit Trainer, Villager, Sonic, etc.). And yes, there _are_ actually main characters, believe it or not! Can you guess who's one of them? Try to take a guess on who killed Fox, too!  
><strong>

**This has been on my mind for a while, so I'll try to explain it the best as I can: not all the smashers are not going to be in here. These include: all the Melee characters, the Pokemon, and fem!Robin (as much as I want to ;n;)! The reason being this is due to the fact that the Super Smash Bros franchise has _a lot of playable characters_. They'll make cameos at times, but I wouldn't count on it. I _will_ change my mind, so take that into mind! There might be other characters that won't ever make an appearance, as well.**

**Like always, if you see any mistakes, please tell me! I'll try to fix it right away (I saw some on the first chapter and I'm just wow). If you have any tips or advice on what I should improve on, please tell me. I _really _want to be a good writer! I'm not exactly sure of my "writing skills", hahah. Criticism is very much appreciated! Anyway, I'll see you next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Permission Granted?

It's been three days ever since Fox's death. Master Hand had reassured the smashers that the police and detectives were trying their hardest to find any clues the killer might have left behind. They were expected to receive the news on Monday, but that was four days away, and the smashers couldn't wait that long, especially due to the fact that there might be a murderer on the loose. Most of them tried to continue on with their lives; others would keep a safe distance from one another. Truth to be said, everyone was still worried about themselves and their friends.

Robin was in the dining room, sitting by himself by a table that stood near one of the windows. He would glance outside at times, finding the younger smashers happily playing with one another. It brought a smile to him, but it would always be replaced with a frown as he would remember the situation they were all currently in. One way or another, he knew that those kids were trying to escape their problems with the comfort of friends and fun.

"They...really shouldn't be involved in this," the tactician sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "Master Hand didn't tell them the news, but...they're too smart not to know what's going on."

He chuckled to himself and returned back to his notebook, finding the paper he was writing on covered with scratch-outs and a jumble of words that made no sense when first looked. Rolling his eyes, the male stood up to throw it away when he suddenly felt like something (or specifically, some_one_) staring behind his back. When he turned, he found Pit whistling innocently to himself as his counterpart just facepalmed over how stupid the other angel could be. Both the tactician and the black angel's eyes met for a second, neither one moving away. Then, Dark Pit looked over to a table, hoping for the silver-haired male to follow his gaze. As he did, however, he saw a table occupied by a certain Ylisse princess. Nodding a thanks to the angel, the male carefully made his way over to her.

When he reached her table, Robin couldn't help but notice how stressed she looked. She looked as if she's been staying up all night, worrying over _something_. Heck, when he even called her name, she didn't respond until he called her name the third time. Her eyes didn't show anything but sadness, alarming her friend.

"Lucina," the tactician said as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you ok-"

Without warning, she grabbed him by the wrist and twisted it, causing the male to cry out in pain. For a second, he was worried about the princess, but now, he was worried for his own hand.

_"LUCINA! OH GODS, LET GO!"_

Snapping back into reality, the Ylisee princess quickly realized her actions and let go of Robin who just fell to the floor and rubbed his wrist painfully.

"Oh, gods, Robin! I'm so sorry!" the blunette apologized as she ran over to him. As she did, she heard mumbles from other fellow smashers who had witnessed the whole incident.

_"Did you see that? I bet she's the one that killed Fox!"_

_"No wonder that stupid fox didn't have a chance_–_she literally broke off his damn hands."_

_"Hands? I thought they were paws? Anyways, we should watch out for her..."_

With a snap of her head, she glared at the voices of who it belonged to, not surprised that it belonged to the villains: Bowser, Ganondorf, and King DeDeDe. The three tensed up at her gaze and returned back to their conversation, pretending like nothing happened.

"Wow Lucina," the tactician laughed as he tried to move around his wrist, "you have...quite a grip. I always thought that you were more a sword-person, though." Letting out a sigh, he sat across the seat from her, smiling sheepishly. "I guess both of us are having bad days, huh?"

Lucina, who had returned to her seat, only gave him a sad smile of her own. "I'm sorry about that–I didn't mean to grab you like that. It's...more of a reflex," she explained awkwardly, hopeful that he would understand. Much to her relief, he nodded.

"You don't look too well." He leaned in his seat a bit, a serious look on his face. "Are you worrying over Fox's death?"

The princess only frowned, confirming the tactician's theory. The two sat in silence, Robin thinking of a way to cheer her up and Lucina wondering if she should retreat back to her room.

Sighing, the male pulled out his notebook that was stuffed inside his coat's pocket. Scribbling something down with his left hand (due to the fact that his right hand was injured), he slid the notebook over to the bluenette who gave him a curious look in response. He just pointed at the paper, telling her to read it.

**_Would you like to ask Master Hand about it?_**

"Robin," Lucina started off slowly, "you don't really have to write down your thoughts."

"Well, it's going to be even more awkward if I do!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands into the air, regretting it immediately as he heard a bone crack. He held on to his wrist gently, crying quietly and painfully as he whispered softly to it.

The Ylissean princess wanted to remark over how pathetic her friend looked but thought against it. She stood up and sighed, getting a confused look from the tactician. She nudged her head over to the door.

"We're going, aren't we?"

* * *

><p>The two newcomers, after getting lost on the third floor, finally reached the headmaster's office, waiting patiently outside the door. Inside, they could hear Master Hand reaching an agreement with someone who seemed to be in a happier mood than everyone else. The door opened and the two looked at it to see no one but Master Hand through it.<p>

"Ah, I'm sorry, Robin and Lucina," a quiet voice said from below. Looking down, they found Olimar waving at them. "I hope you two didn't wait too long..." he said in his usually low voice before running off, his Pikmin following behind.

The two looked at each other but shrugged it off, entering the office. Master Hand was busily fixing papers that was scattered on his desk and floor, huffing out a sigh then and now. Due to his large size, he had trouble grabbing most of the papers with his huge fingers.

"...Bad time?" Robin asked as he bent down to help with the papers. Lucina did this as well, and they finally managed to get every paper off the ground, much to the hand's gratitude.

"No! Not at all!" Master Hand said happily as he sorted the papers into their respective folders. Relaxing in his chair, the hand greeted warmly to the two smashers. "Thank you for helping me, you two-I appreciate it."

The tactician only shook his head, a smile plastered on his face. He looked over to his friend, finding that she was also happy from hearing his gratitude (despite not showing it physically). He was about to say something completely off-topic when he remembered why they were here in the first place.

"Oh, Master Hand? There's something we'll liked to ask you..."

The hand looked at the smasher curiously as he leaned in his chair. "What is it?"

Lucina spoke up this time, her voice stern as she explained. "It's about Fox. About everything, really." Not waiting for a response from the hand, she continued: "As you may know, we were the ones that found him. However, ever since you brought up the fact that we did, everyone's been..."

"...giving us that evil look," Robin finished nicely, giving the princess a concerned look. He coughed and continued on with their explanation: "Due to this, we've been thinking...if there's a way we can possibly change that."

Master Hand sat silently as he hummed thoughtfully to himself, turning back and fourth in his chair. "Is that why your're here?" he asked to the two, receiving a nod in return. "Well, I can't actually _help _you with that type of problem." He sighed. "Simple's as that."

"But Master Hand!" Lucina objected, standing up suddenly. "Are we supposed to live like this until we're proven innocent?!"

"That seems to be the case," the hand replied nervously, intimidated by the sudden change in the Ylissean princess. "I'm not sure on how to _help_ you with your situation."

"Is it because you don't trust us?" she accused him. "You've helped everyone else with their problems; what about ours? Do you not care about what happens to us? If so, that's self–MMPH!"

Robin, who had quickly cut off the princess by placing his hand over her mouth, only gave Master Hand a nervous smile. _"What she meant to say," _he corrected her as she gave him a piercing glare, "was thank you for telling us. Are you sure there isn't a way for us to regain our trust from the others again?"

The hand stayed silent for a moment, thinking deeply. Then he sighed, shaking himself. "I'm afraid not."

The tactician, who's hand was still over the princess' mouth, frowned for a minute before an idea hit him. "How about we investigate this case? That way, if we do find the culprit, we'll be proven innocent!"

"And how can I be so sure that you aren't the murderer.._.or her, for the matter,_" the headmaster said, quickly mumbling the last part to himself.

"You can monitor us, of course." Robin thought about it and nodded. "It won't be a problem, can it?"

Master Hand only sighed, thinking over the possibilities that could happen if he agreed to the tactician's circumstances. It could either A) prove the two of their innocence or B) screw everyone and everything over, letting the two freely escape if they were truly the culprits. It was a matter of truth them or don't.

"I...I'm not sure about this," the hand sighed as he floated back and fourth. "What if you two aren't actually guilty? Wouldn't that put you two in danger of being next?" He stayed still before floating back and fourth repeatedly, picking up speed. "I can't possibly allow that!"

"Like I said," Robin smiled, "you'll be monitoring over us. We can trust you after all, right? We're putting all our effort for not only us but for everyone else!"

The hand let out a sigh, chuckling over how ridiculous his smasher sounded about now. He knew that he was already won over by them when they first walked in and helped him pick up his scattered papers on the ground. Truth to be said, he didn't receive much attention or help during his years as the headmaster–he would only prepare proper matches between smashers, pay the taxes, and would try to bring peace to the mansion. So, with reluctance, he agreed.

"Alright, fine. As long as you two don't cause any trouble, then I'll give you permission to investigate for tomorrow. Please keep in mind that I'll be _keeping my eye on you two."_

Robin only let out a nervous laugh and slowly left the room, forgetting that Lucina was still kept shut from his hand. Awkwardly, he pulled it away, waiting for the punishment she had stored in for him.

_"Why_, _thank you_, _Robin,"_ the princess growled, glaring at him, "_for finally letting me speak."_

"L-listen, Lucina!" the tactician quickly tried to explain, not wanting to get beaten up. "I had to convince Master Hand somehow, and you weren't helping at all!" He cowered in fear as she just gave him a deadly look. "...P-please don't hurt me too badly..."

The Ylissean princess only glared daggers at him, causing him to stay a safe distance away from her. Despite this, she walked past him, leaving him in the empty and quiet silence of the hallway. He sighed out a breath of relief, walking back to his room.

"...She's mad at me, isn't she?"

* * *

><p><em>"Uh, hey...Falco?"<em>

_The avian looked up from the polishing of his gun, finding the red fox fidgeting around as he walked back and fourth. He raised an eyebrow at the scene but merely smirked, enjoying how much his friend was nervously twitching. He seemed to look worried about something. Or someone._

_"Yes, Fox?" he asked casually, waiting for the pilot's explanation._

_"I've...been thinking about Krystal lately," the fox admitted awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "I've tried not to! But she keeps crawling back into my head..."_

_Falco leaned in, his smirk wider than it was. "Oh really now?"_

_Fox blushed furiously, turning away. "W-well, duh! We just got her back, and it's been awkward between us since then!" he exclaimed, letting out a huge sigh. "The two of us agreed to restart our friendship, but I feel like this is all wrong!"_

_The bird had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before returning back to his smirk. "Why, Fox... Could it be that you still like Krystal?" he asked in a mocking voice, causing the fox to frown in response._

_"M...maybe," he mumbled stubbornly. This caused his friend to laugh loudly, making the red fox growl through his teeth. "Don't you dare tell her!"_

_"Pshh, I'm not that low." Falco chuckled as he shook his head. "So, what are you going to do? Planning to tell her anytime soon?"_

_"I'm...not sure, actually." _

_Falco facepalmed at how stupid Fox sounded about now. "What do you mean, 'you're not sure'? Dude, I'm not sure if you've been paying attention, but __**someone's**__ after your girl!"_

_"Do you mean Panther?" he asked with a scowl. "Don't even remind me of that guy."_

_"Exactly," the avian pointed out as he leaned back on his bed. "Listen-remember how Master Hand told us that we'll be getting visitors next month or so? Well, __**there's **__your chance! She's going to be visiting, or at least I think she is. So, just go straight up to her and confess your undying love for the girl! You make it sound so easy..."_

_"What the heck do you mean?!" Fox asked in horror as he just shook his head. "Falco, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not __**you**__! With your ego and all, of course you'll be able to say that so easily!" He sighed in frustration as he banged his head on the wall. "And this is __**Krystal**__ we're talking about..."_

_Falco only shrugged, walking over and patting his friend's shoulder in encouragement. "Then are you just going to let her fly off with Panther?" Upon seeing the red fox's frown, he nodded. "See? Now just practice all you can before she comes, alright? Tell me when you've finally succeeded."_

_"You...you think I can do it?"_

_"Who said I didn't?" the avian laughed as he walked over to his room. "Anyway, night. Gotta get ready for tomorrow, you know?"_

_"Yeah..." Fox looked down at the floor before returning a genuine smile to the blue bird. "Thanks, Falco. I'm not sure what I would've done without you here."_

_Falco only returned back a smile of his own, shrugging. "That's what friends are for, right?" He stretched out his wings and yawned as he stumbled himself into the bathroom, getting ready to sleep. He gave his best friend a strong slap on the back, leaving him with a red mark on his skin. The blue bird only chuckled at the hissing noise he made but knew that it didn't mean any harm. He was used to it, after all._

_"Night, Fox."_

_"Night, Falco."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Congratulations! You've just unlocked, "Falco's Memory"! Aren't you proud of yourself?**

**Moving on to the actual story itself, I was actually debating on whether or not I should write this in first-person or third-person. What do you guys think? Should I include it or just only certain chapters?**

**Wow, this actually took me a while to write and I am _tired._ I have so much homework for school and I'm literally not getting enough sleep. _Send help, you guys._**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you can tell who the main characters are! Sorry for not focusing on Falco much; I had to find a way where Robin and Lucina actually had to get permission in order to investigate. I feel like this story is going to be a _long _one, depending on how many characters I'll kill. As for who going and not going to appear in this story, I'm still making up the list. **

**Thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites on this story! I didn't think it would do well, considering that nobody actually reads horror (or the fact that horror is a pretty hard genre to write about). Special thanks to [**_**the fourthed, **__**CavalierShark, **__**Smash King24, **__**Zelda the Wise, **__**Slenderweegee, and all the guest reviewers on this site!] **_**You all bring a special place to my heart, and I appreciate it! :)**

**I'm really tired so I'll probably stop here. It's the middle of the night, so I'm pretty dang sleepy... I didn't want to leave you guys out without a chapter, so here it is! Yaaaayyy... *sleeps***


	4. Chapter 4 - Questions and Answers

**A/N: Something quick I would like to say–I apologize for such a late update! I didn't expect this to happen nor did I expect myself to catch a cold. My nose is stuffy, and I feel relatively tired. Still, I wanted to make it up to you all by updating with such a long chapter (5,000, I think?)! So, again, I apologize...**

* * *

><p>When the next day arrived, Robin went straight to Master Hand's office and patiently waited outside, ignoring how suspicious he looked right about now. He wanted to quickly receive the hand's instructions and get on with the investigation already, worried that something bad might happen again. Nevertheless, the tactician calmed his nerves and leaned against the wall, hopeful that the hand wasn't a heavy sleeper. Then again, Crazy Hand, was always awake...<p>

Robin let out a sigh and looked at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts. He was unsure if doing this was the best idea, but he had to do something to clear up his name, didn't he? Out of all the choices, this was the best, right? Why he was so doubtful in the first place was something he never understood. He couldn't tell if it was fear, regret, or maybe guilt. Maybe he really did kill Fox and didn't realize it? But if he did, wouldn't he be covered in blood or tried to at least find a better hiding spot for the whole crime? He didn't understand it. He didn't understand why he was feeling like this, or why he was thinking of other possibilities of this whole situation. It was a mystery to him.

The silver-haired male was too busy in his thoughts that he didn't even realize Lucina finally arrived. It was when she coughed did he really return back to reality. The tactician blinked in confusion at first, but he regained himself, carefully avoiding eye-contact with the Ylissean princess. She was in a bad mood (he can tell from just one glance), and she looked like she didn't want any problems annoying her today. She was already intimidating enough, but it becomes _much_ worse when she's in a sour mood.

_Top priority for today: do not anger the swordswoman._

* * *

><p>"-and that's all you have to do," Master Hand finished his explanation, leaning back in his chair.<p>

"Analyze the crime scene, collect detailing facts, and finally present my theory?" Robin summarized the hand's instructions, thinking back to his explanation. The male let all the information sink down in his head and nodded, giving the hand a smile. "Seems simple enough."

"Trust me, Robin," the hand sighed, "if it was, the police would've found the culprit by now." He leaned himself in his chair and took out something from his desk's cabinet. "Anyway, you two will need this in order for you to investigate," he said as he slid a pair of badges across himself. "I actually had these things made yesterday, crazily enough."

The tactician carefully picked one up, the Ylissean princess mimicking his actions. The two looked at the badges that shined brightly in the light, mesmerized by how strange it looked. It had the design of the smash logo on it, as well as the word _"DETECTIVE" _with their respective name written underneath. On the back, it listed the two's personal information (age, gender, occupation, etc.). It was strange, but the badge brought a warm feeling to the newcomers' hearts.

"If anything bad happens," Master Hand started, "please inform me right away. We don't want any more...casualties to happen." Pulling out a document with small but long text written on it, he gave them pens. "First things first–write your name on this paper saying you agree to the terms and actions you are about to do. You're risking your life here... We need to confirm if you're serious about this or not."

Robin looked down at the document, scanning over the terms he was going to agree to. Then, he grabbed the pen with his left hand and carefully wrote his signature on the document, a stern expression on his face. Looking over to the swordswoman next to him, he found the female debating over her decision to go with the plan. It was tempting to prove her innocence, but she didn't want to risk things getting out of hand because of their actions–they were already in enough trouble with this whole situation.

"You don't have to do it," the tactician simply said. The blunette turned to look at him with confused eyes, in which the silver-haired male responded with a reassuring smile. "I'll prove our innocence for the both of us." Looking back at Master Hand, he stood up, badge in his hand. "I'm not forcing you. I don't _want _to force you. It's your decision entirely," he shrugged before taking his leave.

Master Hand stayed silent, watching the male leave without another word. The hand then looked over to the Ylissean princess, waiting for her decision. He mused in amusement, noticing how conflicted she looked right about now. "Now then... Your final answer?"

Lucina sighed, picking up the pen and sliding the document over to her. "Was it not clear from the start?"

* * *

><p>Robin sat silently to himself, analyzing over the file on Fox's death. Apparently, the poor smasher died from the broken wine bottle that lied next to him, a few remaining glass shards stabbed into his back. Some of the blood was splattered on the walls, and the whole closet looked disorganized, indicating that there might have been a struggle between him and the killer. There were also small identified footprints on the ground, much to the confusion of the police. Other than that, the police couldn't find anything else inside the closet.<p>

The tactician entered the room, flipping the lightswitch to find inside in the state the crime had happened. The blood on the walls was dried out by now, and the smell of death still lingered in the air. It disgusted him, but Robin walked inside and decided to search for any clues the police might have looked over on. He found nothing that connected to the killer, but he _did _find something interesting hidden under one of the crates.

Fox's blaster.

"He probably tried to use it as a way to defend himself," the tactician mumbled to himself, carefully picking up the item and looking at it closely. "It doesn't seem used... Maybe he pulled it out a little too late?"

Shrugging and placing his thoughts aside, Robin putted the blaster away in his coat and continued his search, hopeful that he might find another clue. A few of the bottle's shattered glass was still on the ground, and the silver-haired male bent over to inspect them. With shaky hands, he carefully picked one of the glass shards up, only dropping it on the ground when he felt it cut his skin. Crimson liquid ran down his finger, and the male quickly tried to find something to stop his bleeding.

"You may need this."

Robin felt something land on his head and touched his hair, grabbing a dark blue cloth. He blinked in confusion and turned around to find a figure standing in the doorway. He suddenly shrunk in size when he found out who it was.

"L-Lucina?!"

The said princess sighed at the tactician's horrific expression and walked over to him. Crouching down, she grabbed the cloth from him and gently cleaned off the dripping blood. Then, reaching inside her pocket, she pulled out a roll of bandages and tied it around his finger, tightening it more than the male wanted. Still, he was thankful (and shocked) from the act of kindness.

"Uh... Thanks?"

"Don't get the wrong idea," the swordswoman said sharply, standing up. "I was passing by when I saw you hurt. You would have gotten an infection if you didn't do anything about it." She shook her head and frowned at him. "Please try being safer with these...type of things."

Robin gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble," he said apologetically. "You have my greatest gratitude, Lucina."

Standing up, the male took a step away from the glass shards and took out a notepad, writing down some of the evidence he collected. Putting on a thoughtful look, he stared at the notepad with a frown, wondering what he should do next. He glanced over to the Ylissean princess, who just looked away in response, returning back to her morning self. It saddened him, but he didn't pay much mind to it._  
><em>

"We should start questioning some people," Robin started as he walked out the closet, Lucina following right behind him. "I was thinking of Falco first, but he doesn't look he...wants to be bothered." He wrote down a list of names on another loose sheet of paper and ripped it out, passing it back. "Anyway, any idea on who we should ask first?"

Lucina stared at the sheet, musing over the names that were written. She noticed how it had almost all the twelve original smashers (the exception being the smashers that _couldn't talk. _And Ness. _Definitely_ Ness.) but that was to be expected. Underneath their names had Wolf and a few others before finally coming to an end with Falco. Some of the smashers that were listed didn't even make sense, but she went with whatever the tactician was planning. Looking over at it for about two to three times, she made her decision and told Robin her choice with a sigh.

The silver-haired male smirked at her response as he shook his head. "Somehow, I knew you'd make that choice."

* * *

><p>The two newcomers arrived the Wii Fit Studio (or the <em>"New Training Room" <em>some referred to it) and found their expected smasher training against an unwilling hedgehog. The two veterans were arguing over how fast they were and how easy it would be to beat the other in a race. Of course, because of their competitive behaviors, the two smashers had started glaring down at each other, neither one wanting to back down from their staring-contest. When the other didn't seem like he was going to go down, one of them would occasionally cheat their way to victory. Then again, one of them was already cheating in the first place.

"Dang it, Falcon! Take that stupid helmet of yours off already!" Sonic snapped at the F-Zero race, attempting to grab the helmet that hid his face. "How the heck am I supposed to know if you're cheating or not?!"

The racer just smirked as he spaced himself away from the hedgehog, chuckling quietly under his breath. "Sonic, I assure you that I, _Captain Falcon, _am NOT cheating!" he stated loudly, giving the blue bur a thumbs-up. "If I was, I probably would have told you by now!"

"That's a damn lie, and you know it!" Sonic shouted as he moved closer to the racer. "If you're not cheating, then _take off the helmet."_

Falcon only shook his head, proceeding to run away from the hedgehog as he dodged the attacks directed towards him. He could do this all day if he wanted to, but he knew he would be wasting time. The racer was only joking around with the Sega star, and now, he was adding fuel to the hedgehog's anger. At least he was retrieving training.

As the two raced around the studio, the F-Zero racer didn't notice the two newcomers waiting patiently near the doors until he stopped for a brief moment. The sudden stop of momentum caused Sonic to ram into the back of the racer and fall to the ground in pain. Falcon, however, stood still before smiling at the two, waving at them.

"Oh, it's you two!" he exclaimed in realization. He ignored the hedgehog's groans of pain, kicking the blue blur away. "What do you need? Here for some training, or...?"

"We're actually here for you," Robin said, receiving a confused look from the racer. "We were wondering if you could answer a few questions for us?"

Falcon shined brightly at the two newcomers, posing heroically. "I see! So, you want to interview the incredible Captain Falcon, correct? I'll happily do it for you two." Out of nowhere, he brought out a picture of himself and signed it quickly, shoving it into each smasher's hands. "I'll even throw an additional autograph for me! You should consider yourselves lucky!" he grinned.

"Thanks, but...that's not what we're here for–" Robin started, but he was quickly interrupted.

"Well then! Where should I start first? Hmm..." The F-Zero racer thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion. "I know! I should probably tell you my thoughts on being one of the famous smasher here, huh? Well, listen up you two, 'cause it's going to be a _long_ story. Anyway, it all started out when I got a letter invitation to Super Smash Bros..."

And so, the two newcomers had to sit still as Captain Falcon gave them the story of his _awesome _and _exciting _life in the Smash Mansion, telling his adventures during the Subspace Emissary to some of the smashers he befriended along the years. He mentioned how Samus would always hit him for some unknown reason and how Sonic and him would get into arguments over who was the fastest (the racer insisting that he was the fastest). He also brought up some of the other smashers but not Fox, strangely enough. And that confused the newcomers.

"What about Fox?" Lucina asked suddenly, taking Falcon's thinking as an opportunity. "Were you two ever close, for the matter?"

The racer smiled a little at smasher's name, shaking his head. "Oh, him? The guy and I got along pretty well, despite the fact that we didn't really talk much." He laughed. "Fox was probably the happiest ones out of the twelve of us. When we got invited, I mean. He was young during that time and took everything as a good thing."

Robin couldn't help but smile at the racer's explanation. He already knew the he wasn't Fox's killer. The tactician wanted at least _something_ that told him otherwise, but he was still relieved to know that wasn't the case. "I think that's all the information we needed," he said, picking himself off the ground. "Thanks for answering our question...despite the fact that we didn't actually get to ask it."

Captain Falcon only smiled brightly at him, giving him a thumbs-up. "No problem! I kind of knew you guys were going to ask my relationship with Fox, so I'm happy to answer!" He chuckled as he looked over to the unconscious hedgehog who was stirring in his sleep. "I gotta wake a certain somebody up, so you two should probably get going."

Robin only smiled back before looking at the racer in wonder. "Wait a minute–how'd you know we were here to ask you about Fox?"

The F-Zero racer shook his head, smirking. "A falcon always knows the answers," he answered, dragging the hedgehog out to the pool outside. He left the two newcomers alone in the Wii Fit Studio, causing them to question the racer's sanity...

* * *

><p>The next on the list was Link. It wasn't hard for them to find the Hylian, as he was walking aimlessly around the mansion, stopping by for a chat whenever he saw a smasher or two in the halls. Robin and Lucina had stopped for a moment in their progress, the tactician needing to write something down, when the green-clothed hero walked up to them with a smile. He waved at the two as a greeting and scratched the back of his head in a bashful manner.<p>

"He looks busy," the blond laughed, pointing over to the silver-haired male. "How are you guys doing so far? Hope there's not too many problems in your situation right now..."

"No, we're fine," Robin replied rather quickly. "We were just on our way to meet you, actually."

Link pointed to himself this time. "Me?"

The two newcomers nodded, causing the Hylian to ponder in his thoughts. Then, he crossed his arms, looking expectantly at the two, a serious look on his face. With a sigh, the male looked away, realization circling him.

"It's about Fox, isn't it?"

"What's your relationship with him?" Lucina asked carefully, alarmed by the sudden change in the Hylian. "Were you two friends, rivals, or something else?"

"We were friends, don't get the wrong idea," Link reassured the swordswoman. He bit his lower lip. "Just...not on good terms, per se." He frowned at the words coming from his mouth, but it was the truth. He didn't want to lie to the two nor did he _want _to. "He's pretty cocky when battling him, and I'm sure you two might have noticed that when you're up against him." Leaning against a wall, the Hylian stared outside into the windows, watching the younger smashers role-play. "It was nature by him, but I didn't exactly like it."

Robin arched an eyebrow at the blond, suspicion crawling inside him. He tightened his grip on his fountain pen, watching every little movement the Hylian did. "So, you...dislike him?"

Link shrugged. "If that's the nicest way to put it, then yes. I do." Guilt flashed in his blue eyes as he looked at the ground. "But even if I didn't like the guy...he didn't deserve to die."

Lucina and Robin both gave each other worried glances. Was this a confession? They weren't exactly sure what was going on between the two veterans' relationship, but they could tell it was a complex one. Instead, they thanked the Hylian hero and moved along their way, trying their best to ignore the stare of blue eyes behind their backs.

"If you think I'm the killer," he called out quietly, "I don't blame you."

The two only quickened their pace.

* * *

><p>"You two look like you've just eaten one of Bowser's special cooking or something."<p>

Samus was napping on her bed when she heard frantic knocking on the door. Opening it, she found the two Fire Emblem newcomers pale like a ghost, the both of them catching their breaths. They looked...horrified, in a way, and she didn't understand why.

"Oh, we're fine!" the tactician told the bounty hunter, trying his best to sound relaxed. "We...just saw a scary movie, that's all!"

He laughed nervously, shrinking under the hard gaze of the blond woman. She stared at him before looking over to his friend, finding that the bluenette was trying her best to avoid eye-contact with the veteran. The bounty hunter wasn't convinced one bit by their explanation (a scary movie when the sun's still out?), but she decided not to push it further, knowing that the two didn't want to talk about it. Sighing, she simply shrugged it off and made herself comfortable on the couch, signalling for the Fire Emblem newcomers to come in.

Once they entered the room, Samus raised an eyebrow at them. "Is there something you need?" she asked. Not wanting to be rude, she hid the irritation in her voice and tried her best to sound convincingly curious. "You don't really come to me unless something's on your mind."

"We're going around and asking people about their relationship with Fox," Robin explained rather awkwardly, knowing that this wasn't the type of topic someone could easily talk about (besides Captain Falcon, anyway). "We just want to know if you two were good friends or not."

Samus leaned her head back on the couch, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Fox, huh? That guy was pretty freaky when I first met him. I mean, have you ever met a _space_ animal that _talks_?" She sighed, a clear smile on her face. "I got used to it though. He and I actually got along well, strangely. He was a cool fox to hang around with, him being carefree for the most part."

Robin nodded absently, scribbling most of his notes down. He looked up at her and smiled, bowing his head in thanks. "Your answer is all we need," he stated, heading for the door. "We apologize if this was a little too personal to talk about."

The bounty hunter shook her head, raising up from the couch. "Eh, don't worry about it." She chuckled lightly to herself, crossing her arms. Then, she smirked. "Besides, I'm not the one you should really worry about."

* * *

><p>"Hmm...Fox, eh?" the red plumber asked as he rubbed his chin. "I get along with all of the smashers, so I'm not sure if my answer really helps." Mario only sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry if this wasn't the exact answer you were looking for..."<p>

"No, no! It's actually quite fine!" the tactician reassured as he noticed the look of disappointment in the Italian plumber. "Thank you for telling us this! It might not help, but at least you answered it rather than lying about the whole thing."

Mario patted Robin's shoulder, messaging his temples. "It must be hard if you keep asking these same questions over and over again. Please don't try to outdo yourselves." He looked worriedly at the younger male. "Anyway, was that all you needed? Would you like some cake from Peach?"

"Thank you for your offer, but we don't need anything," Lucina responded politely. She thought for a moment before remembering the plumber's younger brother. "How can you describe your brother's relationship with Fox?"

"Luigi?" Mario chuckled softly, remembering how his brother and Fox first met. "The two barely even know each other, actually." He sat down on a chair, pulling on his mustache. "For the most part, Luigi isn't the one to like things that are...abnormal? I can't explain it," he shrugged. "He wants to live a life that's normal–it was how he was raised."

"Was he always like this?"

"Not always. It got worse after I got stuck into a painting."

"..."

* * *

><p>"This was a <em>fun<em> and _exciting_ day, wasn't it?" Robin asked sarcastically, dragging himself along the floor. He was tired, and for once, he wanted to rest in his comfortable bed. The tactician could tell that the Ylissean princess was tired as well, often yawning or not paying attention half of the time. Admittedly, the two regretted taking part of this. It was worth it though, right?

"Who's next on the list?" Lucina asked as she looked over to the tactician. She blinked in confusion as he scratched out a few names out, despite the fact that they never even questioned some of them.

"We'll never get progress if we just ask random people," Robin replied, noticing the swordswoman stare. "We might as well just ask the two closest people next to him." A brief smile appeared on his lips. "And besides, aren't you curious about those two?"

Walking quickly with the princess following behind, the two made their way on the third floor. She gave her friend a questioning look when he suddenly stopped, causing her to bump into him. Robin mumbled a quick apology, looking away from the glaring Lucina. Frowning, the female asked why he stopped when the tactician pointed to a certain wolf outside Falco's room.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know, but he looks...worried?"

The two newcomers looked at each other before hiding behind the corner of the hallway, watching carefully as Wolf paced back and forth, mumbling to himself quietly. Suddenly, the gray wolf began banging on the door.

"HEY, BIRD-BRAIN! OPEN THE_ DAMN_ DOOR ALREADY!" he growled, attempting to kick the doorway down. "I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF _YOU_ AND YOUR _SAD_ SELF IN THAT_ DAMN_ ROOM OF YOURS!"

Robin and Lucina both looked alarm by the tone of the wolf's voice. It was a mixture of anger, worry, and...excitement? They weren't sure of the last feeling, but they can confirm that the space animal was definitely angry from the way he was acting. He kept pacing back and forth, growling his thoughts aloud. It was strange how nobody else came out to see what the ruckus was all about.

The tactician swallowed nervously as he walked out of his hiding place. The swordswoman wanted to yell at him for being so reckless but kept her mouth shut, watching him slowly advance to the wolf. Just in case of an emergency, her hand was kept on her Falchion, ready to strike if the space animal tried to harm Robin or anyone else.

Wolf sniffed the air once the tactician came closer enough and whipped his head at him, snarling. "What the hell do you want?"

Robin raised his arms up defensively, careful of not angering the gray wolf. He gave him a wary smile, taking small steps forward. "I'm actually here to ask you something, if you don't mind..."

"I'm a little bit _busy,_ in case you haven't noticed," Wolf spat, turning his attention to the closed door. "This idiot here doesn't want to open the damn door! He's been like this for the past five days now!" He kicked the door in frustration, cursing.

"I'm sure he's just having a tough time dealing with this," the tactician tried to reason with the space animal. Ignoring the gray wolf's glare, he knocked gently on Falco's door. "Hey, um...Falco? Can you open the door for us?"

The two smashers could hear shuffling behind the door, but it still didn't open. Robin looked at the door in confusion while Wolf growled dangerously, ready to pounce on the door. With a cough, the calm smasher tried to knock on the door again when the gray wolf pushed him away and kicked the door again, actually causing the door to open a little.

So much for coming in calmly.

Wolf stomped his way inside, snarling. "Where the _hell_ is he?! I expect him to be in the corner, weeping over the death of that stupid buddy of his!"

Robin poked his head inside to find that the room was empty, the window wide open with the breeze blowing through. Studying the room, he found trash lying around on the ground, causing the tactician to wonder _how_ the avian even got his source of food. He was never seen outside of his room after the incident, and it didn't exactly help that the bird was smart on his own.

Wolf sniffed the air, frowning in disgust. "Smells like a damn dump, if you ask me," he grumbled, kicking over an empty box of pizza. "How he's able to eat these things is something I'll never understand." He grabbed his blaster, sniffing the air. "It smells like someone was here, too."

"An intruder?"

"Maybe," the animal shrugged, walking around and checking some of the other rooms. "I can't exactly smell who's scent, though. All I smell is junk food, and only junk food." He snickered, kicking his way over to the bathroom. "And he calls _me _the slob. I, at least, have some pride in how and what I eat."

"Y-yeah," Robin carefully said, following the gray wolf. "Anyway, after we find him, you'll need to answer a question about Fox. Your relationship with him, to be precise."

"And if I say no?" Wolf glared at the other smasher.

"Then you'll automatically become one of my suspects," the tactician answered sharply. His reply caused the space animal to just chuckle in response.

"Yeah? Well let's just say I did it then. What will you do? You need proof, in case you haven't noticed." With a smug look, the wolf just opened the door to the bathroom with a sigh. "But not that I did it," he yawned. "After all, I'm not here for revenge. Besides, I don't want to waste my time on two losers."

"Wolf, I-"

"You smell it, don't you?"

Robin stopped to look at the space animal when suddenly, an overwhelming stench hit his nose as he walked inside the bathroom. He didn't react at first, but his brain quickly sent signals, telling him to get away from the smell. Stumbling back in horror, the tactician fell to the ground, pinching the ends of his nose.

"What kind of smell is this?!" he shouted at the brawler who just smirked.

Laughing, the wolf leaned over and gave the newcomer a grin. "That, my friend, is the smell of death."

Robin couldn't help but notice...a sudden change of atmosphere. But as the atmosphere changed, the brawler had somewhat changed too.

"Can you repeat th–"

"The smell of death!" Wolf laughed, almost embracing it. "Can't you smell it? The smell of blood and flesh... It lingers in the air at this very moment!" Using the tactician's shock to his advantage, the wolf walked further into the bathroom. At the end of the bathroom were curtains and behind it was where Wolf anticipated the most. He looked back to find the newcomer looking through the door with widen eyes.

"W-Wolf?"

"Listen closely," Wolf chuckled darkly as his teeth flashed a grin. "When you found Fox, he was already dead, right? I'm pretty sure you know that." Gripping the curtains, he began pulling on them. "Well, have you ever seen a **fresh** dead body? A body that just died, I don't know, a few seconds ago? A few seconds we spent outside his room?"

Robin didn't answer, the feeling of horror beginning to overcome him. _Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him. Don't look. Ignore him, _the tactician thought to himself, demanding for his body to listen. Unfortunately, his body stayed put, not moving an inch.

_"LO AND BEHOLD!"_ Wolf declared proudly, jerking the curtains from what supported it. _"LOOK AT WHAT THIS FOOL HAS DONE TO DESERVE THIS!"_

Robin tried to look away, but his eyes only started to widen in fear. He struggled to get away, but to no avail, he only got an inch away from the scene in front of him. It wasn't long until his eyes drew itself to the bathroom.

It was like something from a scary movie, something that was unimaginable to the eye. There was blood everywhere–on the walls, the ground, the actual _bathtub, _and the water he was in. The red color was definitely out of place, especially due to the fact that it contrasted with the blue bathroom. The water inside the bathtub seemed to be sending out small electric shocks, making it dangerous to go next to.

On the ground were blue feathers with a tinge of black lying peacefully. The water had a dark crimson color and what lied in it made it look like some sort of ritual. His neck was snapped to the side, making it look disturbing, to say the least. His eyes were low and dead, his mouth opened like some sort of puppet. There was even some blood dripping from his mouth, staining the white jacket he wore (not that it wasn't stained already from the blood in the bathtub).

What really caught Robin's attention, though, was the wall behind him. It was almost unreadable, most of the words being clustered together (looking rushed, the tactician concluded). With each little letter, however, he could make out the words. And it caused the smasher's stomach to twist at the words full of hatred and anger.

_**WHO'S TOP-TIER NOW?**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya, guys! In case you skipped over the first part of the chapter, I hope you all aren't too mad at me for updating last week. I caught a cold and I feel so tired that I feel like I'm going to faint...well, not really. But now I'm up and ready! So, let's celebrate! :D**

**No, but seriously, I'm very sorry.**

**Anyway, you might have noticed that Robin (M) and Lucina were added as my main characters for this story. And right you are! These two are the characters I will mostly focus on. Does this change their relationship? ...Not really? They still have that "friendship" relationship, in case you were wondering. And I will be adding some other characters, depending if they play a role or not, but their time will come once it's right, so don't worry!**

**About Wolf, are you confused as to why he suddenly changed in personality? Or did you expect this to happen? As animals, what do you think told Wolf to change? I'll give you a hint... It start with the letter "i"!**

**Special thanks to: _mystic moogle, Varanus K, CavalierShark, Smash King24, and Zelda the Wise_ for reviewing on chapter three! You guys make me happy with the support and help you guys are showing me! Special thanks to everyone who also added this story to their favorites and the ones who are following the story. You guys are awesome as well, and I appreciate it!**

**Any tips on improving the story, feel free to tell me! My writing's getting a little bit better...I think. I'm not too sure. My details are a little bit off, but I'm working my goal towards there! Hopefully... Tell me if you see any mistakes too! :D**


End file.
